Don't Charge me for the Crime
by glamourzXfakebestfriend
Summary: Mitchie is 18 year old working on a story, but when she interviews an inmate Shane Gray who everyone thinks is guilty, she may find a bigger story than she expected. "Didn't you're mom ever warn you about guys like me?"Shane asked with a smirk.SMITCHIE
1. Chapter 1

**She was a apsiring journalist....**

_Mitchie walks into her journalism class and smiles before sitting down next to her friend Caitlyn._

**He was doomed to spend his life behind bars....**

_Shane is looking around at the yard in the jail before turning to his friend,"I need to talk to Nate."_

**Both living two different lives......**

"Mitchie I swear you are so going to get the scholarship, you're one of the best writters in this school."Caitlyn said as Mitchie held the paper in her hand.

"I hope so I need this really bad."Mitchie said to Caitlyn reading the paper.

**But when one girl decides to take on an assignment.**

Mitchie is sitting in front of her professor, "My idea is to interview an inmate, do a story on the life of a young jailbird. Not someone big but to see how it's like."

"I think you may be on to something."Her Professor said,"how about you do it on someone who we all know is guilty...see how they try to convince you if they are innocent."

**She may have a bigger story than she imagined...**

"I've been here for about a year and everyone thinks i'm guilty." Shane said to his friend Jason.

"But you say you're not." Jason said confused.

"I know i'm not but when everyone is against you, you start to believe it too." Shane said angrily.

_*Show Shane running away from the cops*_

"So am i an assignment?" He asked rudely as he sat across from Mitchie.

"No, I mean it's-" Mitchie said nervously before Shane laughed at her.

_*Shows Mitchie looking online and at her notes*_

"It doesn't make sense Caitlyn it doesn't add up...he couldn't have done it." MItchie said frustrated as Caitlyn looked at Mitchie worried.

"Mitchie...look he is a manipulator, and not that bad of a looker either, maybe he-"

"No he's not." Mitchie said angrily.

**But everyone knows when you mix business and pleasure**

_*Mitchie and Shane are walking together as he grabs her hand and she smiles at him*_

"Shane I know you didn't do it someone has to believe you!" Mitchie said frustrated over the phone with Shane. Shane looked at her through the glass window.

"Mitchie just stop."

**Things can get out of control.**

_*Mitchie opens her door and see's all the lights are off and she slowly walks in.*_

"I think they know, that I know." Mitchie explained as she started shoving articles at Caitlyn.

"Mitchie listen to yourself! You're in love with an inmate!" Caitlyn yelled at Mittchie.

*Shane and Mitchie are running in the rain as he grabs her and kisses her*

**Way out of Control.....**

Shane looked around the court room."What?"

Shane's lawyer turned to him and patted his shoulder.".."

"We find the Defendent Shane Gray guilty." The juror said.

**Starring Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres**

" I don't know who you are, or what you did, but you're not that guy that everyone thinks you are." Mitchie said as Shane looked at her from across the table.

**Joe Jonas as Shane Gray**

Shane is playing his guitar for Mitchie as she smiles at him,"So turn right into my arms..."

**in 'Don't Charge me for the Crime'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the Response i've gotten for this story. Like thank you really! **

**I haven't read a story with this story line and thought i'd do it. But yes next chapter will be up Monday. **

**Oh and I really need help with a question which it will be below and I will update Play with Me and Hungry for Love this week.**

**So please review Thank you!**

* * *

_" I don't remember much.."_

"Happy 19th Birthday man!" A buzzed Nate said as he hugged his best friend Shane Gray. It was no secret that it was August 15th, a day that Shane had been looking forward to. Shane chuckled as he was poured another drink and was enjoying being a typical teenage boy. He had graduated high school already and was looking forward to traveling with his band. All he knew was that he was at his birthday party and was having a great time. He looked around at all the girls around him and smiled at a few but one caught his attention.

_" I do remember seeing a girl, a pretty blonde girl...it's always a bad sign."_

"Tess Tyler." The blonde made her way over to Shane who was already drunk. Shane smiled and turned his charm on, not like he had to he was very popular amoung the ladies for his reputation of his skills in music and in bed. He was Shane Gray, the heartbreaker, the bad boy, the irresistable one.

"Tess,why don't we go somewhere more quiet?" Shane suggested as Tess bit her lip She nodded as she took his hand and led the way.

_"I'm not going to lie, I was drunk and I- well it was my birthday...so what normal 19 year old teenager doesn't want to get laid..so I led her outside...it was my friend's house and I knew there was a garden shed in the back."_

Tess hungrily kissed Shane as he grasped her body closer and closer to his. He then picked her up as he tripped over the garden hose.

"Shit!" Shane slurred. Tess paid no mind as she kissed him more and more. Her family hated boys like Shane Gray which gave her more of a reason to date a guy like him. He urged for more of his touch, his lips, his tongue everything about Shane she wanted.

"Shane, the shed." Tess moaned as she was getting ansty. Shane licked his lips as he looked at the shed and then back at Tess.

"Finally."Shane said.

..............

"And then?" A curlied hair, hazeled eye inmate looked at me eagerly.

"And then what?" I asked with an attitude.

"Well what happened?" He asked again.

I looked up and saw another inmate walking across from me. It was time for me to go.

"Maybe i'll tell you later." I said as I got up and left the new guy. I walked up to a friend...I guess you can say.

"Gray?" The Greg asked.

"Garbowsky?" Isaid with a laugh. Greg gave me a handshake as we began walking to the yard.

"Who's the new kid?" Greg asked me._Like I care..._

"His..name is Jason...I think."I said wondering why Greg was interested.

"Hmm..what's his story?" Greg asked as we made our way to some benches to watch a basketball game that was about to be played by some of the inmates, I recognized a couple of them from deals I made with them this morning.

"Well he doesn't-" I said then stopped and looked at Greg."Okay enough with the small talk back to business, I need about 20 boxes of ciggarettes,3 bottles of whiskey, about three phonecalls, and I need a mirror." I didn't want to get caught and this wasn't tea time why the hell would I care about a new inmate anyways? We get one everyday.

Greg sighed as he took a mental note."Damn Gray that's like $1,500 right there at least..."

"I know man."I smiled as I thought about it. I then handed Greg an envelope full of money and Greg smiled. I was smiling because Igot bank and when you have money in a place like this then...life is a little easier.

"Ha,alright i'll be back tomorrow."Greg then got up and turned to me,"You'll get out of here I-"

"You're starting to sound like my lawyer."I interupted as I got up and walked away first.

I hated when people said that, treated me like a pitty party. My life was over and I knew it. I had just turned twenty one I spent my good years in this shitty cell, filled with shitty people in this shitty god forsaken prison and it made me sick. Everyone here thought I was guilty, hell I am starting to believe it now. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I quickly turned and raised my fist when I saw it was a security guard.

"Oh, you?" I asked.

He gave me an annoyed look. This guy acted tough but I knew how to make him cry."Gray the warden wants to speak to you."

I gave him a confused look, I hadn't done anything wrong..what the..shit maybe Greg snitched.

"About what?"I asked calmly.

"Just follow me Gray." He said as he began walking inside the prison building. A lot of people were beggining to look at me worried and angry. Let's just say I kind of pull some strings around here and if I were to get caught a lot of people would be introuble.

I just kept a calm face when I saw that new guy, erm uhh Jason..yeah.

"Shane what happened?" He asked curious.

"Nothing man." I brushed him off as he kept following me.

"Are you introuble or something?" He asked me worried.

"I don't know..look stop following me." I said weireded out as I continued walking. After a minute I heard nothing I assume that guy listened to me...good.

The security guard led me to the Warden's Office.

"Go inside." He said.

"Alright then Mary." I laughed as I walked in to see the Warden who looked not..pist?

"Gray." He greeted as I sat down in the desk. I looked around I had no idea what the hell is going on the Warden then looked at me.

"What's up?"I asked as I could tell he had something on his mind.

"Things don't look good for you-"

"If you called me to tell me the details on my trial, then this is a waste of-"

"Gray!" She said interupting me.

"What I am about to offer you is a good oppurtunity..the thing is will you take it?" The Warden told me. I felt my heart lift. I wanted to smile so bad but then he would know i'm eager and when someone knows your eager you have the upper hand.

"You see I have this girl, Michelle Torres. She is a student at a university and she wants to do a story of a prison inmate, and well I am friends with the professor and we'd figure you'd be the right canditate." The Warden said. _Me the right guy? _

The Warden wouldn't choose me to be nice there had to be some catch.

"Why?"I asked.

"Well the reasons don't matter all that matters is whaat you get as a reward, if you can do this interviews I can guarantee one day out of the weekend for a couple of hours you may visit your friend Nate at my chosen location, of course there will be many conditions but I think just the thought of you escaping your little home here..."The Warden said as his voice trailed off.

"I don't know." I said as I looked at him. This was just too good to be true, all I had to do was answer some questions, for a girl, and then one day a week freedom?

"C'mon Gray. What have you go to loose?" The Wadren asked me.

I sat there for about a minute, he was right, I lost it all already.

"Fine. When do I start?" I asked. Suddenly I felt somone behind me put cuffs on my hands."Hey what the hell?"

"Well you start now. She's here waiting. Follow me." The Warden said as he got up and began walking to the conference room. I followed him out and got looks and I just nodded my head to signal nothing was wrong. I didn't wanna die tonight. He stood by the door and opened it when a girl turned startled.

Then for the first time in a long time I felt this feeling I couldn't explain. She was so beauitful. She had long brown hair that was in waves, her eyes were brown and beautiful and she was wearing simple jeans and a blue v-neck. She was flushed red when she saw me and look down. They led me to the other side of the table and I looked at her. She seemed uncomfortable with this situation and it just wanted to make me laugh.

"Okay Miss. Torres we will be watching from outside if you need us to handle this guy then just signal us and well you know." The Warden said as they made sure I was sitting down right. I hated this, this was hummiliating like I was some wild animal at the zoo.

"Alright good luck." The Warden said as he walke dout closing the door leaving me and Michelle on our own.

"Um.." She said nervously getting papers out. Man she was beautiful."I'm Mitchie."

"Shane." I responded. She seemed to get more and more nervous,"Mitchie, i'm not going to kill you so you can calm down."

"No! I mean..i'm not-you're not..I uh. Crap." She said. This seriousl was making me want to laugh but the poor girl was already nervous enough.

"Okay well how about we do it this way. Tell me what is going on." I asked. I really wanted to know what I was getting myself into.

"Okay."She said as she looked up at me and then turned slightly red."Well for school for a scholarship I have to do this story-"

"So i'm an assignment?" I asked rudely. Mitchie's face turned into horror.

"No, I mean it's-" Mitchie said nervously before I laughed at her.

"I'm so sorry." I said laughing,"You are just too funny!"

Her face then turned sour as she looked at me," How am I funny?"

"I don't know the stutter is cute and you just seem so I don't know like innocent and stuff." I pointed out.

"Alright Shot curly haired-"  
"Hey hey, just to let you know before I got in here my hair was straight I was a true hair god." I said remembering the days I used to get up early and do my hair.

"Hair god?"Mitchie asked me.

"Yeah..but that was then." I said as I tried to brush it off.

"So care to tell me about what happened Shane, how you got in here?"She asked me.

I looked up at her, she was about to get really nervous,and there goes another person who thinks i'll be guilty.

* * *

**So did ya like it? I hope you did :D**

**Okay so question i'm debating over.**

**Should Shane have allegedly.**

**a.) killed Tess or b.) raped Tess**

**cus I have him wanting to be in for a MAJOR crime if it's gunna flow with the ending or if yo guys have any suggestions please let me know. On second thought **

**i'll give you the weekend to help me come ip with the crime..i'll update Tuesday. But it will be better.**

**Please Review**

**?Can't Wait?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow I cannot believe how many of you are putting up with my story and find it interesting! Well it's 11:53pm and i am starting to write :)**

**so once again thanks so much for all of your help and you guys have chosen his crime. So as a california girl I wanna know two things. Who is going to thier show on august 8th? I am maybe we can tweet each other or say hi! :D **

**and if you have a twitter send me your url in a review or PM follow me and i'll follow you .**

**for example /awesomereviewer**

**anywho please review.**

* * *

Chapter 3.

His face seemed to change from relaxed to worried. They warned me about him. They showed me documents and said not to be fulled by his charms or good looks. He was guilty and his hearing was in two months. He was going to be sentenced to life in prison. I was looking at a hopeless case. I was prepared. But looking at his face he seemed very different. Usually when a person is bad you can tell but this guy he seemed so different and to know that he was my age when this happened to him.

"Do you really wanna know?" Shane asked me as he had this uneasy look on his face.

"Well that's why i'm here silly." I said to him. He was by god one of the best looking guys I have seen and he wasn't even trying this was him natural. He had wavy hair and his body was built and his voice was soo...

"Okay, is this like going to be sent to people?" Shane asked me.

"Well yeah. I'm doing this for a scholarship so the scholarship people." I answered. I scribbled down.

**Trying to gain innocent appeal.**

"That's all I need to know."Shane said as he took a deep breath. He gave me this look for about a second, it was weakness he then looked down."I'm going to tell you what I know. I'm going to tell you what happened that I know. From there you decide what I am...innocent or guilty. I'm not gunna confirm anything...okay Michelle."Shane said.

"Mitchie." I corrected suddenly,"Sorry don't think-i'm not being rude it's just Michelle sounds so...like professional." I said embarassed. I hated the name Michelle it was so urgh.

"Haha nah I face way worse and more rude people in here." Shane smiled at me that made me wanna melt. They were right he was good looking and charming.

"Oh."

I was feeling really stupid. I mean here I looked like a girl who was getting interviewed and not doing the interview.

"So, i'm guessing you want me to tell my story?"Shane asked me.

"Well yeah if you will." I said as i bit the top of my pen. Shane smiled at me and bit his lip. I then got my tape recorder and pressed the record button.

"Okay. It was my 19th birthday-"

"Wait this happened on your birthday?"I asked shocked.

Shane looked at me as if I should've known this.

"Yeah..."Shane said cautiously. Again I felt dumb.

"God i'm so sorry I feel really stupid.. I just I-"

"Mitchie relax..."Shane said as he grinned at me."You're acting like you're the one who is going to be on trail soon."

"Okay so it happened on your 19th birthday." I said as I wrote down.

"Yeah,uh well I was drunk and this girl who was incredibly hot named Tess came up to me, I kinda knew her I mean she's been to some of my shows," Shane said I must've given him a curious look because he grinned."I'm-was..the lead singer of my band. Anyways yeah I was drunk she was hot and she wanted me as well so I knew my friend had this shed in the back it wasn't trashy kinda like a hangout spot so I decided to take her there, I stumbled.."

........

_"Shane!"Tess giggled as Shane fell and was on the floor._

_"Ow shit I look like a dumbass." Shane chuckled. Tess threw herself on the floor and got on top of Shane._

_"Damn girl." Shane moaned as Tess began putting her hands up his shirt._

_"I've been waiting a long time for this."Tess whispered in Shane's ear as she licked it._

_"Sh-shed." Shane shivered feeling his body go out of control. He hadn't had sex in a week and it was getting to him. He got up and stumbled over inside the Shed where Tess sat on the table._

_"C'mon Shane...prove what a man you are."Tess whispered. That was the trigger. Shane closed the door and rushed over and got on top of Tess tearing her clothes off-_

.....

"I don't wanna know the details about what you two did." I said grossed out. A part of me was grossed out at this fact and another part of me just didn't wanna hear about his sex acts. I don't know maybe because I wasn't so into sex...well I never had sex.

Shane grinned,"Ha, i'm sorry I forgot I was talking to a lady."

I gave a shocked look at Shane who then blinked.

"I mean not that I didn't think you're a girl cause you are obviously." Shane tried and cover it up.

"Huh..."I smied.

"Alright well anyways so after we had sex, I really don't know how long it lasted..."

.......

"_Shane."Tess moaned as Shane pulled out of her and looked around for his boxers._

_"What?" Shane asked with his eyes closed. He was drunk and just had sex, the bigger part of him wanted to pass out._

_"Lay with me."Tess cooed. Shane still had his eyes closed,'It's kinda my party maybe next time. Shane felt for his pants he squinted his eyes and tried to find his pants but with his eyes opened or closed it was still a blur. He was so tired and saw the outline of Tess's body._

_"One minute."Shane groaned as he got on top of the table and knocked out._

.......

"Then?" I asked curiously. Shane told the story with such detail I swore I was there.

"Then what?" Shane asked a little bitter.

"Well what happened?"I asked again. His face looked a litlle bitter.

"Ha, well this is always the part of the story where people's look changes." Shane said not looking at me.

"What?" I asked curiously. Shane looked at me and grinned.

"Yeah i've seen it in almost everyone's face, and it sucks that you're going to give me that look, I really don't wanna see that look on your face." Shane said as he sighed.

"What's the look?" I asked him so interested.

"That i'm guilty, that i'm not some inmate, that i'm a murderer."Shane said intensely.

........

_Shane had a killer headache and was attempting to get up. He couldn't really hear the music on full blast anymore. He sat up and looked around still was nothing but blurry black. Shane looked on the table and didn't see anyone. He then felt something wet next to him and saw the blacket was soaked._

_"Ew she's messy."Shane mumbled,"She left me pfft."_

_Shane got up and almost slipped."What the-"_

_He almost slipped on the floor. He looked down and took a deeper look_

_SHIT BLOOD!_

_Shane quickly made his way to door when someone else opened it. He almost crashed into the girl but just bumped into her._

_"Hey Shane what the.."Peggy said confused. She then saw Shane covered in something and looked at her blouse..in the moonlight she saw red stains._

_"Are you covered in..oh my god!"Peggy screamed._

_"What?! No. Peggy!" Shane said in a panic trying to calm her down._

_Peggy pushed back Shane and went in the shed and turned on the light._

_"OH MY GOD!! CALL 911!" Peggy screamed at the top of her lungs. Confused Shane looked in the shed and almost passed out at the sight of it. There was Tess on the other side of the table, her body limp. At that moment Shane's body went numb he couldn't hear anything but his heartbeat. Peggy screaming in slow motion, people starting to rush over and scream, Shane looking down on himself and seeing the blood on his hands...he looked up at the night sky and wondered if he'd ever see the night sky a free man again._

......

Shane looked down and not on my face. I looked and remembered he was guilty, they had found evidence they had sex, he was the only one in the room and blood was all over him. This was him trying to manipulate me but this story I had to pretend to believe him, which part of me did because he was so charming. My story was based on a criminal and how they would try to convince me he was innocent. I had to do my story. I had to 'believe' him.

"Shane." I said quietly as he looked down.

Shane then looked up at me and was suprised I didn't have that 'supposed' look on my face.

"I believe you." I said to him. She looked confused.

"What?" He asked me.

"Yeah, and i'm doing this story to try and prove you innocent." I smiled.

Why did I feel so horrible lying to a murderer?

* * *

**Oh my god you guys I am so so so so sorry this chaper sucked. I rewrote it like ten times to make sure it wasn't that bad but argh.**

**I don't know i feel like i dissapointed you guys with this chaper. But anyways once again thank you so much for the response you guys have given me and I couldn't be more thankful.**

**The next chapter is going to be about Mitchie and as you can see they kinda hit a little spark. and drum roll please.**

**How many of you are Niley fans? Do you prefer Niley or Niley? Lemme know! I need it before I can wrote chapter 4.**

**anywhoooo please review this crappy chapter and yes Play with Me I will update within two days!**

**:D**

**so Niley or Nily?**

**Love? Hate? Can't Wait?**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the long long and over due wait. It's so strange to say that the last time I posted up a chapter MJ was still alive..hmm RIP.**

**Anyways have you guys heard about the new Camp Rock 2 story line? Amazing! Also you guys have to get the Demi Lovato CD when it comes out I LOVE Catch Me and Remember December!**

**THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH! For making this story a hit. I didn't think anyone would care for it but you guys proved me wrong. I hope you guys will like this chapter because it leads to the next chapter which I say WILL be very uh Smitchie :D**

**So if you guys wanna follow me on twitter like some have and you can see how i spend my lame day! haha.**

**Ohhh and can someone out there if you read OCEAN UP let me know if you believe that stuff that 'dash' wrote im so iffy.**

**Well YES! Hope you like!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

Chapter 3

Breathe Mitchie please breathe! I held my chest and sighed as I walked into my house. Mom and dad weren't home thank goodness. I looked so confused right now. It was bearly day one and Shane Gray had managed to make my heart squirm. His face, his body, his broken soul it was just too much for me to handle. Knowingly I had to betray him and to pretend to be his friend...I wanted to be his friend...no Mitchie..no he killed Tess Tyler he-

"Mitch!"

I jumped to see my best friend Caitlyn enter the room.

"Cait?"I asked suprised, she came in with a grin on her face.

"Boo much?" Caitlyn laughed as she plopped herself into my couch.

"Remind me to hide the spare key." I laughed as I went into the kitchen and got some soda.

"Sorry, so i'm dying how was is to interview the killer casonova?" Caitlyn asked.

"Well he-"

Caitlyn then gave me this weird look.

"What? No..Mitchie."Caitlyn sighed.

"No what?" I asked her.

"You have this bad habbit about falling for bad guys and I mean how much more bad can you get than a killer?"Caitlyn laughed at the last part.

"I am not falling for him! Geez Cait!" I said defensively.

"Okay, but please don't tell me you think he is innocent."Caitlyn asked me.

"He just doesn''t seem like the type."I said embarassed that i prob sounded very stupid.

"The hot ones never seem the type!"Caitlyn laughed in annoyance.

"Fine! Look i'm sorry it's just I do believe everyone has good in them. I do not believe that there are bad people just good people who make bad choices." I said slowly.

"Mitchie, look maybe you should surround yourself with boys who you know don't have a criminal record, why don't we go out tonight you deserve it." Caitlyn smiled.

I looked at Caitlyn, maybe I did need new taste in boys.

Shane POV

"It's a girl right?"

I turned up and looked at my cell mate Jason.

"What?"I asked him.

"The reason you're smiling. Are you remembering memories with your girlfriend? I know I get that smile whenever I think about my Danielle." Jason said with a big grin on his face.

"Oh."I said. I really didn't wanna pay attention to him but what I had heard he was right I had been thinking about a girl. Mitchie.

Something about that girl made my head spin. My hands got all sweaty just being around her. Yeah sure I had my equal share of relationships but only one had been meaningful and only onnce had I ever gotten my heart broken but I was young and 16. But my heart never beat this fast, I never....felt this much.

"So..."Jason said. I looked over at him. What was this guy's deal? I keep ignoring him and he won't stop.

"Look if I tell you willl you please leave me alone?"I snapped. I saw Jason smile and nod.

"Sure."Jason simply replied.

I sat up on mu bunk and looked at Jason.

"It's this girl, she's interviewing me, for some journalist article,uh scholarship thingy,I don't really know much about it,but she's trying to like see if i'm innocent." I said realizing what she could do for me.

"Wow that's very nice of her."Jason said.

"Yeah,"I said nodding my head with a stupid grin,"It is isn't it?"

"Yeah man."Jason nodded with a laugh.

"Oh man dude if you were to see her she is gorgeous. I have seen a lot of girls and she takes the cake. I mean she is so naturally beautiful and she has got this little shy thing going on..god damn. Like if there was ever a girl to take home to mom she'd be it." I bragged about a girl who..probably..no wait she didn't think I was worthless. She actually believed that I had a chance, I mean maybe she would be the one to prove I was innocent..she must be my angel/

"Wow she does sound like a keeper."Jason smiled. I smiled and then turned Jason.

"Jason..wait your name is Jason right?"I asked to be sure.

"Yeah,yeah!"Jason said excitedly. I guess he was glad that I was actually paying attention to him and actually talking to him.

"Well I mean how can she be a keeper, I mean i'm a jail bird." I said really thinking about my chances with her.

"Well even caged birds can fly."Jason said.

**Two Days Later.**

"Okay Shane calm down." I whispered to myself as I waited in the room in which me and Mitchie last met. It was Thursday. Since Monday afternoon i've been I don't know thinking about Mitchie. I mean she fills my head and I don't know....this isn't even normal. I've been crazy on the inside but on the outside..nothing's changed I mean the only person who knows is my cellmate Jared..wait no Jason,there ya go. Suddenly the door opened and I grinned but quickly hid it.

"Hey."Mitchie came in the room.

"Hi." I replied back. As I guessed it she looked beautiful today. She had her hair straight and she had some black leggings and a white top, simply beauitful.

"So,"Mitchie said as she sat down with a smile, making me grin a little more.

"So, you look in a good mood." I noted as she sat down with a grin on her face.

"Well yeah, I am actually." Mitchie smiled again.

"Care to share?" I asked actually interested in why she was so happy.

"Well me and my friend Caitlyn went out the other night-" _WHAT?! _"And like

yeah my best friend Caitlyn found this guy thanks to me." Mitchie said with a much boasted smile.

"Really?"I asked relived that she wasn't the one finding the guy.

"Yeah, and he is so amazing! Like he is a muscian and everything and tomorrow we are all going out together." Mitchie smiled.

"What? Who's all?" I asked her.

"Well he is bringing in his friend from out of town this weekend, I think."Mitchie said thinking about it.

"Oh." I said, this wasn't good.I needed to find out where they were going so Nate and I could somehow end up there. I mean, wait that sounds crazy,stop it Shane you know this whole letting you out once a weekend is too good to be true besides Nate had to arrange where we would be at at all times and they needed to have a cop car there...urgh!

"Yeah so i'm excited." Mitchie smiled and then she looked at me."I'm sorry, um I just-"

"No I mean thanks to you I get this opportunity only some cell mates dream about. I get to see my best friend tomorrow so i'm pretty excited about that." I said to her. Truth was I was, and maybe I just needed some guy time besides I had to check back into reality I wasn't a normal guy, I was a guy in an orange jumpsuit sitting in a prison.

"So, how about you tell me about your band."Mitchie said.

"Is this where the interview begins?" I asked her with a smirk.

"Yes it just began. so tell me how you're band was and everything." Mitchie asked.

"Well Connect 3 was my life, I love music more than I love anything and I don't know, it was me and my two bandmates,uh well we were almost going to et a record deal but then this happened so I like usually just write songs while i'm in here." I said actually thinking about a melody that was in my head.

"Wow, you must have been inspired to write some pretty deep songs while you are in here." Mitchie said looking at me.

"Yeah, whenever something new happens I get inspired." I said looking at her with a smile.

"Has my visits inspired you?"Mitchie said softly looking down obviously embaressed, which made me feel amazing.

"Yeah actually, I'll tell you what how about I write you a song and then you tell me what you think." I flirted.

"Sounds perfect."Mitchie grinned.

The only thought that was in my head was, who was going to be that lucky guy going on the double date with her tomorrow.

* * *

**YES I DID! OH YES I DID!**

**I hope you liked this as much as I enjoyed writting it!**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Like?Hate?Can't Wait?**


	5. Chapter 5

**So who is the most horrible fanfiction writter who makes thier reviewers wait three months?**

**ME! and i am so sorry! I hope this chapter will make up for it.**

**I do not own anything! Please review and hope you like... :(**

**song used: Stop the World - Demi Lovato**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 5**

_Mitchie POV._

I looked down on my notes and looked back up at Shane who had that charming smile like he always does. This was way better I got to learn more about Shane and his school days.

"Damn I haven't laughed this much in a while." Shane confessed as I gathered up all my notes.

"Yeah, wow Shane you sure are a character." I giggled as I looked up at him. I looked at him and realized sooner or later he would be spending his life in prison, maybe I shouldn't get too close.

"Well most people do say that..."Shane said confidently. I decided I should stop this friendship thing before...

"Um do you mind if we go over the night you got arrested next time?" I asked. He was definately caught off guard as his smile turned into a frown but quickly acted as if it was a normal conversation.

"Uh..yeah I mean this is the main focus of it right?" Shane asked me.

Stop Caring Mitchie, stop caring Mitchie...you shouldn't feel sorry for a cold blooded murderer...

"Yeah I mean if we are going to prove you innocent we have to go over that night in detail." I quickly said making him smile at the word 'innocent'.

"Right." Shane smiled again. I stood up and so did Shane.

"Well see you next time." I smiled as I turned to leave.

"Uh have fun tomorrow."I heard Shane say. I turned around to see Shane with a weak smile.

"Thanks Shane I will." I said as I was about to turn to leave I stopped when he spoke again.

"Thanks Mitchie."

I gave him a weird smile,"What you mean?"

"I mean for you believing in me, not a lot of people here do." He said to me.

This sick feeling came into my stomach. "It's nothing." With that I got out of there before the guilt choaked me.

**The Next Day.**

"What if he doesn't like me?" I asked Caitlyn who was fixing my hair.

"He will like you trust me." Caitlyn reassured me. I don't know why I was so nervous, I mean sure I have gone on dates but never blind dates. That wasn't the only thing bothering me it was Shane. I don't know why but just knowing I would be lying to him killed me inside. He seemed so I don't know.. I never knew it would be so hard.

"Maybe you should have never accepted the assignment." Caitlyn said.

I turned to her shocked,"What?"

"You are feeling guilty about the inmate thing aren't you?" Caitlyn said. It was amazing how she could read me like a book.

"That's why I need this night on the town, maybe a new guy in my life will do me some good." I said convinving myself.

"That's the spirit!" Caitlyn smiled, then her cell phone rang and she answered it,"Hello? Yes. Okay"

Caitlyn then smiled and turned to me.

"What?" I asked.

"They are in front." Caitlyn said excited.

"Okay!" I grabbed my purse and looked in the mirror. I had pink lipstick, dark eye shadow with my hair loosely curled. I had on a short black dress and silver heels.

We walked out the door and saw her date waiting in the car with my date.

* * *

_Shane POV_

I messed with my hair nervously.

"Nate maybe this isn't a good idea." I said as I saw we were pulling into her driveway. I looked back and saw a cop car that was halfway down the block.

"What do you mean?"Nate asked me.

"Well I mean what do I tell her i'm in jail?" I exclaimed.

"No, look I don't know this girl is kinda cute and I wanna see if I hit off with her or not, doubt it though and it's just one date." Nate reassured me.

"Okay well if you're sure I mean I could use some girl interaction." I said as Nate picked up his phone.

"Hey you ready? Oh, okay well we are in front." Nate then clicked his phone. I shuffled my body to the backseat.

"Relax." Nate said to me again.

"I am." I said as I saw two figures coming out of the house.

"By the way your name is Adam." Nate said.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Well yeah I mean you're not lying it's your middle name." Nate said

"Nate....".

I looked at what I was wearing. I had a black beanie on with a leather jacket, with a white v neck and black pants. I was nervous as hell. I was being a liar, great. Soon Nate got out of the car and he hugged one girl with curly hair and I saw the shadow of the other girl, in my opnion my date looked more gorgeous. Nate opened the door for his date and she got in the car and immediately looked back at me and smiled.

"Hey my name is Caitlyn." She said to me. I smiled and shook her hand.

"Adam." I said as I shook her hand. I looked at her that name sounded familar...

Soon the door opened and my date jumped in.

"Hi my name is Mitchie."

My heart dropped not only was she gorgous beyond all reason but I was Mitchie's date! Oh my god!

She then looked at me and her eyes popped open.

"Adam." I said quickly before she could have any reaction, "I'm Nate's friend Adam."

She looked confused as she looked at Nate who had a worried expression.

"What's going on?" Caitlyn turned around and noticed the tension.

I looked at Mitchie, she was going to blab..I knew it I ruined Nate's date.

"Hey Adam." She smiled as she put on her seat belt.

Nate then began to drive and Mitchie turned me to me.

"So Adam tell me about yourself." Mitchie said.

"Well I play music-"

"Sounds familiar." Mitchie said quickly.

"Ha really? Now where would you hear that from?" I asked her.

"A person." Mitchie said. I looked at her and sighed before sitting down in my seat.

"What?"Mitchie asked.

"I like this song." I said as I stood quiet for the rest of the car ride. We got to the japanesse food place and parked.

"I never had japanesse food."Caitlyn said as she got out of the car.

"Well I am sure you will love it." Nate said as me and Mitchie got out of the car. I looked behind my shoulder and saw the cop car park. This was indeed embarassing, Mitchie probably thought I was a liar, come on she swears I knew about this!

I stood and Mitchie noticed she turned to Nate and Caitlyn,"We'll meet you inside."

"Oh wow you two are are connecting." Caitlyn laughed as they headed inside.

Mitchie then turned to me,"Did you know about this?"

"No! You swear come on you know I would have told you!" I defended myself.

"Great...well i'm not going to tell Caitlyn." Mitchie said.

"Well I won't tell Nate." I said too. This was too crazy I mean I was happy it was Mitchie but she didn't seem to see eye to eye.

"Sorry I snapped I was just shocked." Mitchie appologized.

"No it's fine you were just confused." I said. She smiled at me and took a good look at me...hey she was checking me out!

"Well you look nice..it's an upgrade from the jumpsuit."Mitchie joked. I laughed and looked at her, she was absolutly breathtaking.

"You look beautiful, well even more than before..if it was possible." I said to her. Mitchie looke down and blushed.

"Shane.." Mitchie began.

"Hey look I know what I am, and I know who you are but I don't know can we forget everything for tonight and pretend like this is a-"

"Real date?" Mitchie finished for me.

"Yeah." I sighed.

Mitchie looked at me and then looked at the restraunt and thought hard about it.

"Let's go inside.."

That seemed to crush me, she didn't want to date me. I nodded as I began to walk next to her and her hand held mine as we walked in, I looked at her with a smile and my heart was beating fast as we walked hand in hand inside. We immediately saw Caitlyn and Nate acting like a couple. I couldn't help but wish me and Mitchie were like that I also couldnt help but be worried how fast I was falling for a girl.

"Oh look at them acting like a couple." Mitchie giggled. I laughed as we walked over there.

"Hey what took you so long?" Nate asked with a smirk.

"Ha, like you noticed." I shot back as we all laughed.

* * *

_Mitchie POV_

The dinner was going well...better then well it was one of the best nights in my life. Shane was such an amazing guy he was funny, handsome, smart, musically talented..everything I wanted in a guy.

"Oh man Adam you are so funny!" Caitlyn busted up.

I kept forgetting that Caitlyn knew him as Adam and Nate thought I knew him as Adam, I was getting confused at some points but I managed to not screw up.

"What can I say I do love my eggos." Shane laughed it up. Caitlyn then turned to me and her face lit up.

"Oh gosh Mitch tell them the assignment you are doing!" Caitlyn beamed. My heart dropped, and Shane's body stiffined.

"What project?" Nate asked looking interested.

"Cait!" I said alert.

"What? It's so cool! So Mitchie has this project-"

"That I don't feel comfortable talking about..." I said as I looked at Caitlyn with a smile.

"Is it that bad?"Nate asked.

"No.."

"The woman doesn't feel comfortable about it so let's all just move along." Shane said.

"Thanks Adam." I smiled at him.

"Alright well i'll go pay the check..." Nate said as Shane made an awkward face. It seemed as if he didn't like the fact he didn't have a lot of money.

"Um wanna go to the car?" Shane asked me as Caitlyn followed Nate.

"Sure." I smiled at him as I followed him out the restraunt.

We walked to the car and he seemed to be looking for something.

"What you looking for?" I asked him.

"Nothing..so Mitch uh you mentioned you liked music." Shane asked me.

"Well yeah I mean it's no big thing." I said but to be honest, music was always my first passion I just never had the confidence.

"Doesn't seem like it." Shane grinned at me. He then made his way back to the trunk.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"I wanna hear you play..soo I am going to.."Shane then opened the trunk and pulled out a guitar.

"Wha?" I asked in shocked.

"Let me hear you sing." Shane said.

"No..Shane I mean no one hears me." I said as I looked nervous.

"Well i'm not no one..please." Shane smiled. I never ever sang in front of anyone so why would I sing in front of Shane? I mean just because he is so cute and-

"Mitch come on if your singin voice is as beautiful as your singing voice your amazing." Shane told me. For some reason that triggered me I felt like I could do it...I mean it's just Shane.

"Okay fine.." I said as I took a deep breath. He began to play a few chords and a few words popped into my head.

_"I don't know why I don't know why i'm so afraid, I don't know how, I don't know to fix the pain..."_ I finished and looked at him.

"Short." Shane said as he looked at me.

"Yeah I..uh..I mean." I stuttered! Stupid! I just looked like an idiot.

"But you have such a beautiful voice.." Shane said softly. He rhen approached me and I began to get nervous.

"Shane..I." I looked at him and saw his beauty and how soft his lips looked..I mean ..I couldn't think.

I saw his eyes close and mine did as well and I leaned upwards towards his head.

* * *

**so did ya like it? I hope you did! Well I am actually okay for what I wrote...I hope this sets up for whats to come!**

**_(Okay so Mitchie's outfit is like on her album cover of Here We Go Again. Ya know the black dress pink lip stick thing. and Shane's outfit is uh I don't know if you seen the picture of him and Camilla Belle where he has that beanie covering his whole hair and had the black leather jacket white v neck and black pants and he looks sooo hot. well yess that look._****)**

**:)**

**so do you like smitchie? should I continue this? Should I stop?**

**Like?Hate?Can't Wait?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for all the positive responses. I can't believe you guys are still interested. Well I would've so posted this October 6th at 9:30pm but I like updating around 7pm. But since I cannot wait im updating at 4:30! So i'm sorry but I hope this chapter makes up for it. Anyways this is major Smitchie in this chapter. So I want you guys to tell me what you think. I haven't wrote Smitchie in a long time so I don't know if it's too cheesey. Also there is some Naitlyn I couldn't forget that. Also Jason is in this Chapter!**

**So please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this plot. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Fireworks. Sparks. I don't know how to explain this feeling of Shane Gray's lips on mine. My heart was skipping beats and my legs went weak. Shane slowly wrapped his arms around me letting me hug him. This was wrong, this was so wrong, im kissing a murderer a sweet, beautiful murderer who made me feel things I never thought I could feel and it was just a simple kiss.

He pulled alway slowly and I opened my eyes slowly and saw him with his eyes still closed and his lips still pursed and suddenly his eyes opened, he looked peaceful for about a second and then fear.

"Mitchie i'm so sorry I don't know what came over me." Shane said in a panic.

"No, I mean it wasn't bad." A stuttered out.

"Not bad?" Shane said quickly.

"No! It was bad-"

"I'm a bad kisser?!" Shane asked in shock.

"No! You are a good kisser-"

"Oh thank god.."Shane sighed in relief.

"Shane!" I said in frustration trying to keep him from talking.

"Sorry." Shane said softly.

"Look Shane, it was bad for us to kiss I mean, you are in jail for murder, does that not mean anything to you?" I asked him in a plea.

"No." Shane said simply. Is he kidding me? Is this guy out of his mind?!

"What do you mean?" I asked in shock going up to him.

"It doesn't matter to me Mitchie! Listen I was set up for a crime I didn't commit and for over a year i've been in prison with criminals who have done horrible things. I was just about to begin my life when someone decided they would set me up! Since then I thought my life was over and this week you come into my life like some sort of angel and you are the best thing that has happened to me in forever I have never felt this way and I don't normally do this whole feelings thing. It isn't me...but it's okay because you believe in me...and as far as i'm concerned that's special and so no it doesn't matter that i'm on trail for murder cause I didn't do it." Shane said as he looked at me. I couldn't think I couldn't speak, my body seemed to move on it's own as I jumped on him for another kiss but this time with passion. My assignment meant nothing right now. In my eyes Shane was innocent, and I would do whatever it took to get him out of there.

"Ah hem."

We both let go quickly to see Caitlyn quickly giggling and Nick trying too hard not to grin.

"Uh we.." I tried to say.

"Well I am glad you two got along." Caitlyn said.

"Uh yeah." Nate said he didn't seem too enthusiastic. He probably was thinking of my earlier doubts.

"So are we going to take these two ladies home?" Shane asked as he continued to hold my hand which I didn't mind.

"Yeah let's go." Caitlyn said.

We all got in the car and Shane had his hand on my leg, which I couldn't help but smile.

"When will I see you again?" I asked Shane with a grin. I had to admit this was fun to hide this from Nate and Caitlyn they both didn't know about us.

" I don't know...when Nate?" Shane asked looking at Nate.

"Oh how about on thursday night?" Caitlyn asked.

"I can't." I interupted because I knew well Shane could only go out on Saturday's at selected places.

"Yeah i'm going to be out of town." Shane said as Nate nodded his head.

"Oh that sucks..hmm."Caitlyn thought about it.

"How about next Saturday?" Nate suggested.

"Perfect." Nate, Shane and I all said at the same time which made it kind of awkward.

"Haha Saturday sounds like a good day."Caitlyn joked.

The rest of the car ride I felt at ease knowing the next time time I would see Shane would be in two days..

We got to my house as Nate stopped the car.

"I'll walk you to the door." Shane said. As he got out of the car Shane looked behind his back and then at me, I tried to see where he was looking at but suddenly his hand held mines. Nate and Caitlyn were in the car both talking and we began walking towards my door.

"Shane.." I began.

"Yes?" He asked me.

"How is this going to work?" I asked softly.

"Well Mitchie it's going to be weird at first but...I think if we tried we could do it. I mean getting to know me is apart of your assignment right?" Shane asked.

"Well yeah." I agreed.

"So there we go. We will just get to know each other-"

"But I have to ask you about the-"

"And you will. You have to put your work first, I mean you had this assignment before we had this." Shane explained to me.

"And what is this?" I asked him with a grin as we reached my doorsteps.

"What do you want it to be?" Shane asked as he grinned and cocked his eyebrow at me.

"I like what it is right now." I said slowly as Shane leaned down and kissed my lips softly.

"Me too." Shane said. He hugged me and kissed me again. I forgot what it felt like to feel safe in someone's arms.

"Night Shane." I said as I looked in his eyes. He smiled at me and then looked to see Caitlyn and Nate walking towards us.

"Look Mitch don't worry we will figure this out." Shane promised me.

"You sure?" I asked him.

"No doubt." Shane laughed. I sighed as Nate and Caitlyn gave a quick kiss.

"I'll call you." Nate said to Caitlyn.

"Okay bye Nate! See you Adam." Caitlyn said bye.

"Bye you guys." I waved. They walked away as I opened my door, Caitlyn sprang in and had the biggest smile on her face.

"Oh my god Mitch! I think i'm in love!" Caitlyn squealed.

"Woah there." I giggled as I turned to close the door I looked at Shane, he then suddenly turned back and smiled. I smiled back before closing the door slowly. My heart was out of control, I felt like shouting, dancing, singing, crying, I felt like I was going crazy....was this normal?_ Was it even normal to miss a person even though I just saw him a second ago? Would this feeling go away? Did I want it to go away? My heart and head were going insane._

"Thanks so much Mitchie for introducing me to Nate, I mean even though it was random, he makes me so ahhh!" Caitlyn smiled.

"Haha I can tell, and don't think I don't know what you guys were doing in the car...total make out sesh!" I said.

"So! We caught you and Adam twice!" Caitlyn pointed out.

"Shut up!" I blushed.

"Mitchie I haven't seen you kiss someone in the longest, Adam seems like a real nice catch...he's soo hot and well I don't know." Caitlyn said as she looked at me.

"Yeah..I think I really like him, and I know I shouldn't.." I said honestly.

"Why shouldn't you?"Caitlyn asked.

_Shit!_

"Well hello I just met the guy." I said as a matter of factly.

"So, Love isn't something that is logical, nothing and everything makes sense." Caitlyn said.

"Yeah.." I thought about it. This was something that did and didn't make sense...but I couldn't fall in love with Shane.. I just couldn't. I wasn't.

"Well I gotta go study and I bet you got to get your notes together to show the professor Monday." Caitlyn said as she grabbed her keys out of her purse. We said our goodbyes and I locked the door. I walked to my room when I saw my mom.

"Hello dear how was your date?" She asked me.

"Um it was fun, i'm beat though so i'm going to go to bed...night mom." I said as I made my way inside my room.

_Was I really kidding myself? How in the world would this work? _He's...he's stuck in there, guilty or innocent. I would never get the flaunt him around as my boyfriend, he could never meet my parents..I really liked him, was it even too soon to start thinking about this?

**Shane POV**

"You and Mitchie seemed to hit it off." Nate said to me as he started driving back to the shithole.

"Yeah I had a great time.." I said thinking about this kiss me and Mitchie shared.

"Shane.." Nate said as he looked as if he were thinking for a while how to tell me.

"What Nathaniel?" I asked him.

"Dude, are you even gunna tell Mitchie about you? I mean she really seems to like you, and I really do like Caitlyn I mean do you think you can keep up this lie?" Nate asked me.

"Dude you are the one who decided to change my name to Adam." I laughed at my best friend.

"Yeah but I just thought it was a whatever date, I didn't expect to really like Caitlyn this thing just happened. The way you looked at Mitchie I mean you really did seem to like her." Nate pointed out the obvious.

"Well I do, I really like her. I mean it's just dating right..."I said trying to find a loophole.

"Yeah I guess we are all intitled to secrets...for now."Nate said trying to justify the lie.

"Exactly." I smiled. I then looked over at Nate,"Thanks again man for all of this. I missed you."

Nate turned and smiled,"Yeah no problem it's nice seeing you in something other than a jumpsuit...it felt almost like normal."

"Yeah." I said quietly. I almost forgot that the trail was coming up. Nate looked at me and sighed.

"Shane..the trail will come good hopefully they will clear your name remember you are innocent until proven guilty."Nate said as I saw the flashing lights behind us.

"I can't believe the girls didn't notice the cop car following us the whole time." I said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah I wonder why thery want us to pull over we are bearly a mile to the prison."Nate said.

"Just do it, they are a bunch of pricks." I said a little irritated. Nate then pulled over and two cops came out of the cop car and up the Nate's window.

"Nathaniel Black?" The cop asked Nate shining a light in his face getting me a little bit more pissed off.

"Yeah?" Nate asked.

"May I please see your identification?" He asked Nate gave it to him and he shined the light on my face."Shane Adam Gray please step out of the vehicle."

I sighed as I got out I was quickly put in handcuffs.

"Hey woah woah whats going on?"Nate asked alert.

"What are you doing?" I asked pist off resisting a little.

"We have to escortyou one mile from the prison." The other officer said. They then began frisking me, I hated when those assholes did that.

"I don't fucking have anything." I said bitterly.

"Stop being a little dick-"

"Hey! I was never informed of this."Nate said interupting the officer.

"Sorry orders from the warden go talk to him about it." The officer said.

............

I was pist when I couldn't give my best friend a proper goodbye. I was pist when they frisked me again and took my clothes and put it in the bags. I was pist when I was in my orange jumpsuit and I am pist as they are opening my cell.

"Get in there."The guard said as he kind of pushed me in.

"Asshole." I sneered as dusted off myself.

"Hey there."

I jumped and realized it was Jayden..oh Jason.

"Hey.." I said as usual had a smile on. Seriously what was up with him always being happy?

"How was the date?"Jason asked. I forgot that I had told him.

"It was well complicated..." I said seriously.

"Well i'm here to listen." Jason said as he looked at me.

I began to tell him about how me and Mitchie realized that we were the dates, and how the date went.

'So she said she likes where it is right now?" Jason asked amazed at my story.

"Yeah and then we made out." I added with a smile on my face remembering how sweet the kiss was.

"Wow..if that isn't fate I don't know what is." Jason said amazed.

"I know, but what if she doesn't feel the same?" I asked Jason.

"I bet she does. I mean she kissed you again,are you guys going to talk about it on Monday?" He asked me. I thought about it. I mean Monday we had to get her interview down but I mean how could we ignore it.

"I'm not sure."I said thinking about it.

"Well don't think about it, if it's meant to happen it will." Jason said.

I looked at him, for someone being so annoying he sure was a good listener and made so much sense..why in the hell was he here?

"Hey Jay mind if I call you that?" I asked him. His face brightened.

"Sure thing." He smiled. I kinda gotta kick seeing Jason happy.

"Well how did you end up here?" I asked him. Jason's face kind of changed.

"Sorry man if it's too much.." I began.

"Nah it's cool. Uh well um..okay."Jason said,"It's kind of silly actually."

I nodded. I needed to know why an innocent decent guy would be in here.

* * *

**So did you like it? I hope you did! Ekkk!!**

**:D**

**i'm nevous I hope I get positive reviews! Hahaha next Chapter Jason's story.**

**Like?Hate? Can't Wait?**


	7. Chapter 7

**So guess who is back after like a two month break? Me. I am almost done with finals and I have free time! SO I am going to devote all that time for you.**

**disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Shane POV**

"I've got this girl named Danielle. Now she is and always will be the best sight i'd ever see. I knew from the day I met her she was the one for me, uh we're engadged did I tell you that?" Jason asked me.

I had told him about my bizarre date with Mitchie and well I thought I get to know this guy. Turns out that he is more normal than I thought, still a little weird but whatever.

"Woah man you are engadged?"I asked in shock.

"Yeah, ha, well uh i'm very protective of her." Jason said as he smiled sheepishly. I wonder what he did...It probably had to do something with that girl.

"Well you see Danielle worked in a dinner and usually after work I go pick her up, well there was traffic that night. I was about 15 minutes late. When I got to the dinner I saw some guys, well hasseling her, and she looked like she was introuble, she was introuble,so I went and..saved her." Jason explained looking down and embarassed.

"So why are you here?" I asked very confused. I was hoping he didn't think he did what I thought he did, because Jason is such a good guy he doesn't seem capable of hurting a fly.

"Well the guys who were harassing her weren't that lucky." Jason said looking at me waiting for judgement.

"Wait..did you kill them?" I asked a little afraid of the answer.

"No, but they were hurt pretty bad, hospitalized..."Jason admitted.

"But you were defending your girlfriend! If anyone ever hurt Mitchie like that then I would have made sure they would've died." I said enraged, this nice guy was in here for doing a good deed, fuck them, they hurt his girl, he didn't deserved to be punished.

"Yeah but I broke the law I hurt people, I mean, I don't know. Danielle can't afford my bail right now, she is focusing on the lawyer right now to get me outta here, I tell her i'm fine, she's coming to visit tomorrow." Jason smiled.

"That's great man, i'm sure she will get on that lawyer, and you will be outta here." I said to him confidently.

"Thanks." Jason said to me.

For the first time in a long time I felt like I had a friend. Maybe Jason wasn't so bad, I mean he wasn't meant to be here,he didn't belong here and to me that was a good thing. We were both just two guys who were just living life..

Mitchie POV

I was trying to pay attention in class but all I could think of was Shane. I hate how he was in my head 24/7. It was annoying. After this class I was on my way to see him. If the professor knew that me and Shane had a date he'd kill me, could he find out?

"Class dismissed."

I looked up to see Caitlyn laughing. I sighed at this she knew I was thinking about Shane, or Adam as she knows him.

"Thinking about Adam?"Caitlyn asked me right away. I huffed in annoyance.

"Caitlyn...seriously?" I asked annoyed.

"Woah someone is crabby." Caitlyn said.

"Sorry, it's just I have a lot on my mind, and I need to go over the notes with the professor." I said as I smiled.

"Yeah I understand, well i'm going to call Nate,so i'll see you?"Caitlyn asked.

"Maybe, have fun." I waved. I then went to the professor and had all my notes in my hands.

"Oh Miss Torres! Believe me I am so happy we are reviewing this. So how was week one?" He asked me.

"Well it was good, I know you say he is guilty-"

"Oh Miss Torres.." The professor said in a dissapointed tone.

"What?" I asked nervous.

"Didn't I warn you about him, didn't I tell you he would seem innocent?" He asked me.

"Yes but the law says a person is guilty until proven innocent and we wont know for at least two months when the diliberation is delivered." I pointed out.

"Yes but it's a hook,line, and sinker case. His sperm was indeed miss Tyler's body and she was dead, and her blood was all over Shane's." The Professor argued.

"I know, I know but what weapon did he use, they never found it." I defended him.

"In most cases they never find it." My professor argued.

"True, but if I do want to be a professional journalist I must get the truth. It's the most important rule of journalism isn't it?" I asked him. He looked at me as if he was about to argue but then just smiled warmly at me.

"Yes, it is but why look when the facts are already there." He asked me. I looked down and thought about it. The facts were there but there were also blank spots and I needed to figure it out if I were ever to free Shane.

"Michelle the point why I assigned you this is because you are a bright student and also one of my favorites..Michelle, I know you want to be a journalist and one letter of my recommedation you could go into any paper, magazine, you name it. Your future would be set." He said as he put one arm on my shoulder and tried to paint the picture in front of me.

What was I doing? I was falling for a guy in prison...this was mad. I was risking my future and I knew he would give me my letter of recommendation, I was just a freshman but I would be set..this opportunity never happens to anyone.

"Yeah, I know." I said.

"Good now if you submit this in I can promise you a world of chances.."

"You're crazy." I said staring into the eyes of Shane Gray. It seemed as if the conversation with my professor flew in one ear and my eyes saw Shane, flew right out the other.

"Crazy? I wouldn't call myself crazy,now the situation we are in that's what I would call crazy." Shane laughed. I giggled as I started staring into his eyes.

"What?" Shane asked me with a smile.

"You have beautiful eyes." I said quietly. Shane but his lip and looked down.

"Did I embarass the hard ass Shane Gray?" I asked in a tease.

"Me? No, now I will tell you what i'm thinking right now and i'm pretty sure you will blush." Shane said to me in a sly voice. I felt myself getting lost into his eyes.

"Okay a couple of more questions if you do not mind..."I asked with a smile.

"Okay." Shane grinned.

"Do you prefer chicken or steak?" I asked.

He looked at me puzzeled and confused."What?"

"Chicken or steak?" I asked him again.

"Steak.."Shane answered carefully."What are you getting at?"

"Well I was wondering where the next place we could meet...." I said as I smiled at him.

"Well I was thinking of the beach.."Shane said.

"The beach?" I asked confused.

"Yeah typical I know but uh..I got some plans of my own too." Shane bit his lip again.

I blused and looked down. Shane did drive me crazy I couldn't even explain after our make out session, I just can't help but want him to hold me and sitting across from him for an hour is definate torture.

"Wow I can't wait to know your plans." I smiled at him.

"Yeah but um I got another plan also." Shane grinned at me.

"What is it?" I asked him. Shane looked at my notebook I had with me and eyed it.

I quickly looked down I could not let him see my notes, some of them had me observing him, okay I needed to get rid of them and see what he wanted. I turned over a new piece of paper and slid the notebook down to him.

"You keeping a secret from me?" Shane asked slyly as he cocked his eyebrow.

My heart dropped at that point, but I knew I had to keep my cool.

"Yes I am Shane I am secretly plotting to destroy you." I laughed.

"Ouch Miss. Torres if this is true then we are going to have a problem." Shane laughed.

"Oh really?" I teased.

"So slide me a pen." Shane asked. I slid the pen down and he caught then quickly started scribling down things and then slid the paper back.

"Don't!" Shane said suddenly startling me.

"Jerk!" I gasped catching my breath. I looked up and saw him wink at me once again making my heart flutter.

I looked down and it said ' Read as soon as you get out'

I looked back up at him and nodded. I then looked up at the clock and frowned.

I would only have five more minutes with him left. I hated this I knew I couldn't see his face for a couple of more days but those couple of days would be horrible, I had school to distract me. I felt like I had this obsession with him I couldn't control when I saw him.

"Looks like we have five minutes left so any questions left?" Shane asked professionally.

This kind of hurt. I mean I know he knew that I had to get this interview stuff down but did we really have to go over stuff? I know he was doing this for me but sometimes I feel like i'm a little too into him when I am near and yet when I am away from him i'm the opposite...is that wrong?

"Right so we are now talking about your high school life." I said.

"Well I mean we talked about last on what I was interested and how my grades were..."Shane said.

"Yeah and-"

"Hey Mitch I have a question."Shane asked me.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Um I am not telling you how to do your job or anything cause I honestly do not not crap about what you do but, how are these questions suppose to prove me innocent?" He asked me.

I froze. Oh no.

"What do you mean?" I answered quickly.

"I mean I am not expecting a miracle or anything, i'm just a little curious on how your method is.."Shane said slowly and carefully as if he had planned asking me this question from the beggining.

"Well I mean for this first month I have to find out as much as I can about you and maybe one of the people I work with can do something, and we can do investigations." I said.

"But how long can you interview me? I mean the people who sent you can't expect you to interview me twice a week for three months..." He asked.

**BUZZ**

I turned to see the security guard there. He smiled at me and looked at Shane as if he was the bane of his existance.

"Bye Mitchie."He said to me.

"Bye." I waved back of them with my heart feeling a little crushed.

Shane seemed to be smiling and it got me mad how come he wasn't upset that I was leaving?

I walked out and then door buzzed. Maybe I was over reacting. I then remembered the note and opened it.

_Hey you, you are all looking at me curiously..damn you look cute._

_Anways uh when you get out theres going to be a secuirty guard named Bret._

_He's a friend of mine. Ask him to go to the restroom and from there wait a couple of minutes._

_xo Shane_

I smiled I felt this huge sensation of excitment and anticipation. I looked up and went through the whole checkpoint. I was nervous, this was certainly illegal it had to be, damn that Shane Gray.

I was almost out of the prison when I saw a secuity guard I looked at his name tag and it did say Bret. I stared at him for a couple of seconds too long and he then flashed a smile at me.

_Ew,did he think I was hitting on him?_

"See something you like?" He asked with a laugh. _This guy was a friend of Shane's?_

"Um I need to go to the restroom is there one here?" I asked him sweetly.

"Yes, down that way." He pointed. I flashed him a smile and began walking down until I saw a restroom.

I went inside and sat down. What did he have in store for me?

**Shane POV**

I quickly got escorted back inside to the yard. I knew I only had a little amount of time.

I ran back to my cell and saw Jason.

"Jase! It's time! I'm going to call Greg." I said. Jason nodded and I went to Greg's cell. He was with two other people.

"Alright so I tracked down who owe's you money and they are both in the yard playing basketball." I choaked.

"Calm the hell down Gray." Greg laughed.

"Well um I got my part down." I said focusing on what had to be done.

"Okay well I know you did but what you are asking is a lot Gray." Greg told me. Fuck! I knew it this little prick was going to make this harder.

"You may be the top slanger here in the prison cell and a good buddy of mine, never let me down but it seems I couldn't find anyone to start the fight..so can you go and uh make a scene?" Greg asked. Yeah more like telling me.

"Fine." I said like I didn't care. Greg and his two buddies began to follow me. I walked over to the courtyard and saw the two people who owed Greg money. This was our deal. I would find where those two were and bring them together start a mini commotion and Greg and her people would have an excuse to start a fight. In return he would make sure that me and Mitchie had 20 minutes to ourselves and the door by the girl's restroom would be unlocked. It turns out I guess that was too much of a favor for me and being the top slanger didn't mean shit. I would have to get my ass kicked.

I began walking up to one of the guy's named Tom. He had a major coke problem. The other guy who owed money was Rick. Rick was more of the strong one. If I picked on Tom it would call for Rick to come to the rescue.

"Hey man." I said approaching him.

"Yeah?"He asked.

"You owe money." I said bluntly.

"Yeah I told you man I would pay you next week." Tom said to me. Fuck man I hated this.

"Nah, we need it now."I said.

"Look Gray I thought we were cool, now I'll pay next week so back the fuck off." Tom said to me.

"Ha,no..now look give me the money, within the next 15 minutes."I said angrily. Just as cued Rick came over to me."Gray back the fuck off, I don't wanna hurt you."

"Ha same here man." I said as I looked down and Rick seemed satisfied."But I will." I said as I punched Rick on the face. RIck then tackled me on the floor and punched me in the face and two seconds later he was lifted off me. I looked to see Greg and his two friends attacking him. Greg then ran to me,"Go!"

I got up quickly and ran for it. I ignored all the people going to the basketball court. I ignored all the guards running over there. I was late. I had to run to Mitchie. I made my way into the prison cells and went to the bottom floor. I opened the door and as Greg said no one was there.

I then went into a room and removed a poster. There was a folid shape of a mirror and I knocked on the solid piece.

"Mitchie open the mirror quickly!" I hissed to her.

"Shane?!" She asked shocked. She opened the window and gasped.

"Shane?! Oh my gosh you are bleeding!How?Are you Okay?" She said as she reached in through the window.

"Mitch i'm okay look go back the guard isn't there hurry!" I said.

Mitchie nodded and smiled. I got out of the room and waited for her in the hall. She then opened the hall door and smiled.

"Shane!" She then quickly ran into my arms and hugged me. I kissed her hungrily and she kissed me back.

I picked her up and pinned her against the wall. I needed her, I needed to feel her on me to maintain my sanity. She pulled my hair and bit my lip so hard I couldn't help but groan.

"Sh-Sh-Shane, how are you able to pull this off?" She asked me.

"Trust me it wasn't easy." Shane smiled at me.

"Why are you bleeding?" She asked me as she lightly touched my cheek and my eye.

"In order to do this I had to make sacrfices which were nothing compared to feeling this right now." I smiled as I felt her heart beating.

Her eyes teared up and she smiled,"It's like you seem to jump over all these obstacles..."

"Mitch you make me feel alive and well, it's fucken weird but call me selfish but whenever i'm around you I get this feeling and...I love it. Whatever it takes to feel that i'm willing to do." I said as I best tried to explain it.

"Shane..I-I really am suprised and happy and thank you for telling me that." Mitchie smiled as she reached up and kissed me, I kissed her back.

"You're so beautiful." I told her. "I have this wonderful thing planned for us. There's this lake and we are going on a double date again."

"What? Caitlyn didn't even tell me." I said shocked.

"Well Nate is going to ask her, he probably is asking her now." I explained

"Oh where are we going?" She asked me.

"Somewhere don't worry I think the beach." I told her. She smiled at me and giggled.

"That sounds great. Seriously who knew the guy who makes me feel good and safe again is bad and in jail." She said teasingly to me.

"Shut up." I grinned before kissing her again. We began to make out more and I once again grabbed her and slammed her against the wall,it seems to be a favorite thing of mine....

**RING RING**

"Mitch!" I hissed looking around making sure no one could hear.

"Relax, lemme see who it is." Mitchie smiled at me. "Hello? Oh professor..how'd you get my number..well nevermind. Really? Um okay. Sure. No problem. This weekend I can't i'm...no, I understand."

"What?"I asked as she hung up her phone.

"My professor want's me to meet up with him this weekend to go over work." She said looking at me.

"First off creepy since he got your number, Mitch come on I hardly see you, reschedual-"

"Shane this is my grade." She defended.

"Well so is this whole little thing..am I a grade? Look I know this thing is complicated i'm sorry but I just want to see you." I admitted.

"Shane I-"

"SHANE!"

I reconized that voice. Fuck it's Rick!

"Mitchie go!" I said as I pushed her out of the door.

* * *

**Oh Shane stop getting into trouble... Sorry about taking long too but it won't happen again! Oh and congrats KEVIN AND DANIELLE! Please reviewww!**

**:)**

**Like? Hate? Can't Wait?**


End file.
